Growing Up
by lotr123rules
Summary: Sora, Riku and Kairi. Sora moves away for two years and grows up. Have Riku and Kairi? Sora X Kairi, but a bit of Riku X Kairi at the start. Don't worry, it's just for the plot. i'm all for SXK the summary's not very good so read the story please:D
1. Prologue

"Riku!" I whined, my voice sounding as annoying as a mosquito's.

He didn't turn around, just kept walking. How aggravating. If there's one thing I don't like it's being ignored. I jogged in front of him and stopped with my arms crossed over my chest.

"Oomph," was the sound he made as he crashed into me. We both went sprawling across the ground.

"You were_ supposed_ to stop," I grumbled, rubbing my elbow where I'd hit it. "I hit my funny bone." I pouted my famous pout at him. He just whacked me gently in the back of the head and picked himself up off the ground. Without saying a word he continued walking.

"StupidRikuignoringmeeventhoughidon'tliketobeignoredhe'ssomean," I grumbled to myself.

"I can hear you, you know," Riku laughed, tossing the words over his shoulder.

"I know, that's why I said it!" I grinned cheerfully, and sprinted past Riku. Every time we raced, he always won. But this time I was determined. Riku and I sprinted along the sandy coast, until we came to a dead end. I, I am pleased to say, won. Of course I did have the advantage of surprise, but shh we won't think about that.

"Where are we anyway?" I asked, panting. It was tough work racing Riku.

"You'll see," he said mysteriously, while wading into the ocean. I was annoyed; he hadn't even broken a sweat!

Memo to self: _Exercise more_

I sighed as I followed him into the sun-warmed water.

I followed him until I couldn't touch the sandy bottom of the ocean. Deciding that he was taking me nowhere, I voiced my complaints.

"Rikkkuuuu," I whined. I appear to be doing that a lot these days. "I'm going to drown!"

He swam past me on his back, as easily as if he were born in the ocean. I envied him. Especially since he had Kairi. I sighed inwardly.

"Sora you're such a wimp," Riku said with that legendary smirk on his face. "Anyway, it's just around this little island here." He swam to the island, and disappeared behind it. I followed him as I always do. I free styled to the shore, and wasn't looking where I was going. I swam straight into Riku.

"Oh, are we here?" I asked. I tried to touch the bottom of the sea, and found that I could stand easily.

"What do you think, dummy?" Riku drawled and walked off into the direction of a wall of ivy.

Memo to self: _Kill Riku_

I trudged after him but stopped when I realised he had disappeared.

"Riku?" I asked, trailing a hand along the ivy as I walked.

A hand grabbed me from behind and pulled me into darkness.

"Umph," I fell hard onto my arse. "Owiee."

"Hey babe," I froze, paralysed by envy. _She_ was here.

"Where is here anyway?" I said, thinking aloud. My answer was a sucking, slobbery sound. I turned my head, knowing what I was about to see.

"Eww! Get a room!" I squealed as I saw Riku and Kairi making out. Okay so at this point I'm seeming really immature, right? Well if you saw the way these two kissed, you'd want to throw up. It's like, think of the worst possible movie kiss ever, where the guy pulls in and kisses like the girls upper lip/nose, cause they're aiming is really bad. And then, they start to transfer their banks of saliva, so Kairi has Riku's and Riku has Kairi's. It's really quite disgusting to watch. Which is why I turned around and started to inspect my surroundings.

The place was a room shaped like a semi circle. Various furniture was placed around the room. It looked like a monkey has decorated the room, as well as furnished it. One part of the cave-like wall was a bright red, another was a dark blue, and another was a hot pink type colour, and another was black. Really, the colours didn't fit in at all well together. As for the furniture! Well, one couch was covered in a zebra skin. Enough said.

"Sora!" A feminine voice said in surprise. It jerked me out of my horror at the bad décor of the room. Turning around I saw Kairi. I gulped. She was just as pretty as yesterday, even more so. How was it possible? Every day she got more and more beautiful. "When did you get here?" She asked.

"While _he_," I pointed at Riku, "Was sucking your face," I wrinkled my own in disgust. Kairi just giggled.

"C'mon Sora," Riku said, placing his arm around Kairi with an arrogant smirk on his face. I was seething. He knew I liked Kairi, so what did he do? Chased after her and, as usual, won. "I'm sure it's not that bad. I mean, I _am _a superb kisser." Riku wasn't the most modest of people.

Memo to self:

_After killing Riku, bring him back to life. _

_Then kill him again._

"So anyway, what is this place? And why did you bring me here?" I asked in a bored tone.

"Well, it's our secret hiding place," Kairi said.

"Wait, by "our" you mean you and Riku right?"

"No I meant me and my grandma," Kairi said sarcastically. "Of course me and Riku, dummy." I really am getting sick of people calling me dummy.

"So…" I asked. "What's this place for anyway?"

Kairi and Riku exchanged secretive glances.

* * *

Okay! Firstly, it's short because it's an intro okay? and secondly, don't worry, Sora doens't stay so annoying.

R and R please:D


	2. I'm Moving Out

"We can't tell you anything yet," Riku said. There must've been a curious look on my face for Riku smirked. He does that as often as I whine. Which is a lot.

"Well, we can tell you one thing," Kairi started. As much as I was angry with them both for keeping a secret and excluding me from it, my curiosity was ebbing away at my sanity. Which is in little supply.

"Yeah?" I said, feigning disinterest.

"Oh, well if you don't find it that interesting then we won't tell you," Riku always saw right through me. Of course it probably doesn't help that I'm not a very good liar.

"But!" I started when Kairi giggled and cut me off.

"No, Riku's right," she said. Of course he is. He's your boyfriend, I thought sarcastically.

"So are either of you going to tell me?" I asked, accidentally letting a hint of pleading into my voice. I've always been a sucker for secrets.

"I don't know," Riku drawled. "What will you do for us?"

"Riku…Kairi…" I whined. Yet again.

"Well, seeing as I am nicer than Riku is, I'll tell you."

My countenance must have lit up in excitement for then Kairi said, "Sure, I'll tell you. Later." Then she grinned and went out of the room with Riku in tow, leaving me in the hideously decorated monkey room.

"Think, think, think," I muttered, tapping my fisted hand on my head. It was a habit I had abducted from my friend Winnie.

After Riku and Kairi had left, I had time to re-evaluate my relationships with them. Which I did a lot. However it never helped.

There was Kairi. The girl I had a crush on since forever was going out with my best friend. Worse still, my best friend only went after her cause he knew I liked her. For the last year I have been classed as the third wheel. For anyone whose experienced life as the third wheel, you would know that it sucks. It really really sucks. As I thought over and relayed the day's events in my mind, a thought occurred to me. Why was I even friends with them? Riku had done nothing but hurt me, and Kairi was a skanky girl who only got with guys for all the wrong reasons. She had no brain. She's an airhead. Riku is an arrogant jerk who likes to make my life miserable. I'm a whiny, annoying wuss. Why do we all have such demented personalities? Its' no wonder we have no other friends. Maybe it'd just be better if I could start fresh somewhere else. I wish.

I stopped thinking and went home.

"Sora?" My mum called from the kitchen as I stepped through the front door.

"Yeah?" I asked her as I walked through the lounge room.

"I have some great news! We're moving to Twilight Town!"

Memo to self: _Be careful what you wish for._

"Sora!" My mum called for the fifth time that day. I glanced around my room, taking in the bareness on the walls and the junk filled boxes that lay scattered on the floor. I wiped my forehead with the back of my hand. Moving was hard work. Trotting down the stairs I noticed I had some visitors.

"Hey guys," I said. Somehow, even after all the friendship crimes they had committed, it still hurt to know that I was leaving Kairi and Riku.

"Hey Sora," they chorused sadly. I guess they felt the same.

"We just wanted to say goodbye," Riku said aloofly. He was never good at conveying emotions.

"Well," I rubbed the back of my head, trying to think of what to say to avoid the awkward silence. "Bye then."

Kairi lunged forwards and hugged me. Riku just nodded.

"See you around then," Riku said and walked out.

"Bye," Kairi whispered.


	3. Skateboarding?

_A small volts wagon pulled up into a driveway. A teenaged boy with spiky, chocolate brown hair stepped out of it. _

_"It's been a long time since I've been here!" he said to a middle-aged woman standing beside him. _

_"Home sweet home, eh?" She sighed happily, nudging her son._

I unpacked my belongings. 'Boy this is a strange place,' I thought, glancing out the bedroom window. Buildings jutted into the sky with odd designs on them. 'It sure is different from Destiny Islands.'

_The teen sat on his bed, unpacking his things from moving boxes._

_"Sora honey, here's some more." The woman said, handing him a box from the doorway. _

_"Thanks mum," Sora said affectionately. Sticking out of the box at an angle was a red skateboard. He smiled. _

I heard a gentle knocking at the door to my room and my mum entered.

"Hey love, I know this move has been hard on you so I thought I'd enter you in a few things to help you make new friends," she said, sitting on the bed next to me.

"Thanks mum but there's really no need." The last thing I wanted was to be subjected to the company of others right now. I just wanted to be alone.

"Oh don't worry about it dear. I'm sure you'll love it. In about half an hour there will be a skateboarding competition."

"Okay, fine mum. Where is it?" I asked grudgingly. I _really _didn't want to be in a competition that I sucked at. And I boy did I suck at skateboarding. Admittedly, I'd only done it twice.

"Well it's easy to find. It's in the town square about two blocks from here. There are lots of signs pointing the way so you won't get lost. I have to go to work now but have fun Sora." She ruffled my hair and then walked out of my room.

"Bye mum!" I called.

I had a shower and then I was on my way to the skateboarding competition.

As I was crossing the street I noticed there was a group of people my age walking in the same direction. One of them was a guy with similar hair to mine, only it was blonde. There were two other girls, one with brown hair and one that looked remarkably like Kairi only she had blonde hair like the boy. There were two other boys. One of them was sort of chubby and he had a camera hanging around his neck, and the other had brown hair and his arms crossed over his chest. We both rounded the corner and I followed them to the billboard where a man was standing.

"I gather you're all here for the skateboarding competition?" the man asked in a booming voice.

"We are," the boy with blonde hair said, indicating to the brown haired boy. "But they aren't." the two girls and the other guy bid them farewell and took a seat in the miniature grandstand by the entrance I had come in through.

"What about you?" the man turned to me. The blonde and brown haired boys turned to face me. They frowned and studied my face. I could tell they were judging and sizing me up as their competition.

"Yeah I'm in," I said simply.

"Here are the rules then," the man then proceeded to explain the rules. It was fairly easy really. All we had to do was skateboard down from the station heights, which was our starting point, and do as many tricks as possible along the way. If we fell off the board then we were disqualified. There were judges situated at intervals along the course path. They would write down the tricks we did and judge them. The winner would receive a trophy and a prize of 50 munny. Easy enough. Right?

The three of us ascended towards Station Height. I didn't know where it was so I simply followed the other two. They didn't talk much, and certainly not to me, but from what I gathered the blonde haired boy's name was Roxas and the brunette's name was Hayner. A woman met us at the top with a checker racing flag in her hand.

"Line up boys," she said cheerfully to us. "You'll be going one by one."

Hayner went first. Then Roxas. Then it was my turn. I stepped warily onto the blue board and found it surprisingly comfortable to stand on.

"One, two, three!" the woman cried and I set the board in motion. I began the descent down to the town square.

I could barely direct the board, let alone do tricks on it. I hurtled past judges, their faces were just blurs on the edge of my vision. I think I might've been yelling, but it's hard to tell with the wind roaring in my ears. Just before I got down to the town square there was a stairway and a trick was unavoidable. I could feel myself and the board flying through the air. A sense of empowerment filled my body and I decided with some grim knowledge of the pain that would come even if I didn't do a trick, so I barrel twisted three times and did a 480 turn. I could hear the people gathered in the town square gasp and cheer. Then I blacked out.

"Hey man, you alright?" The boy, Roxas, stood over me.

"Wha-?" I asked in confusion. All I remember is skateboarding.

"That was an awesome stack!" The chubby boy had joined his friends.

"Not just the stack, Pence, the trick!" Roxas pumped his fist in the air. "If only I had the guts to do that!"

_Sora placed the skateboard in his cupboard and picked up the next item. It was a blue leg cast._

I tried to sit up but my leg seared with pain. I sucked in my breath.

"You probably shouldn't be moving right now. The ambulance is coming to take you to Twilight Town Hospital," Pence told me in a matter of fact tone.

"What? Why am I going to the hospital? What's wrong with my leg?" Boy was I confused. Only then did I look down at my leg and see the horrible angle at which it was protruding. The pain doubled with my realisation that it was broken. "Oh," I said simply and blacked out again.

I woke up sometime later. Whitewashed walls surrounded me and I looked down at my leg that was covered in a blue cast. Several people sat around me.

"Hey! Guys! He's awake!" The blonde haired girl called to her friends. Then she held out her hand to shake mine and announced her name. "I'm Namine!"

"Hey man, I'm Roxas!" Roxas said to me. I smiled somewhat weakly. I wonder if I'm on Morphine. It would explain the Easter bunny that was standing behind Pence making faces.

"I'm Hayner," Hayner clapped me on the back.

"And I'm Olette!" the brown haired girl told me with a smile.

_"I remember these!" Sora said, smiling fondly at two framed pictures. One was of him hurtling down the Tram Common and the other was of him doing his 480 trick._

"Pence!" The chubby boy said, holding his camera proudly. "I got some pictures of you while you were skateboarding." He held them out to me. They all gathered around to see as I held them in my hands.

I looked at the first one. I had a terrified look on my face as I hurtled down from Station Heights. We all burst out laughing.

"Have you ever skateboarded before?" Roxas asked between laughs.

I looked sheepish. "Maybe once or twice," I muttered and everyone burst out laughing again. The second picture was actually really good quality. I looked at it and felt dizzy as I realised I had to have been at least six metres off the ground, judging by the photo. Roxas and Hayner praised me once more.

"That was a seriously good skateboarding trick!" Roxas told me. The others agreed.

"You should've won," Namine told me. "No offence guys," she said to Roxas and Hayner.

"Oh yeah so who won out of you two?" I asked, suddenly remembering the trophy and prize munny.

"We both did," Roxas said.

"Awesome! That's so great, I wish I'd seen it!" I enthused. I was genuinely happy they had won. I mean normally I get all competitive and huffy when Riku beats me. Maybe that's cause he always rubs it in my face.

"Yeah," they said looking embarrassed. "But we decided that since we didn't do any spectacular tricks worthy of matching the one you did, it's only fair that you get the trophy!" Hayner held out the trophy. I stared at it in awe. It was made out of blue metal and had five crystals set in bars sticking out at intervals.

"No I can't accept this. You guys won it fair and square," I told them earnestly.

"Sora, we want you to have it. You deserve it more," Roxas told me in a no nonsense tone. I had the feeling that I couldn't win this argument. I'm getting the idea that Roxas is as stubborn as Riku.

"How about we share it? All five of us!" I looked around at all of them. That's right. I'm a genius. I broke off the crystals before anyone could object and gave one to each of them. Roxas had a blue one, Namine had a white one, Hayner had a black-ish one, Pence had green one and I got a red one.

"Thanks heaps Sora!" Olette said, and she and Namine gave me a hug while the guys held their hands in the air for high fives. I smiled at them all feeling happy and content for the first time in…well…a long time. Maybe Twilight Town won't be so bad after all.

The rest of the afternoon was spent playing cards and listening to music.

"Three three's," Namine said with a smirk, placing three cards in the middle. I sized her up. I had one three, so it's pretty likely that she's cheating.

"Cheat!" I said in triumph, sure of myself. Namine grinned wolfishly.

"Nope!" She exclaimed gleefully.

"Aw man…" I collected the pile of cards that had gathered in the middle.

A doctor came into the room just then and said that he had good news.

"Sora, you will be able to go home tonight," he said kindly.

"Alright!" I never liked hospitals, least of all being a patient in them.

"But you'll have the cast on for another month or so."

"Oh well! I'm just happy to be getting out of here!" I suddenly realised after I said it that I was being offensive, by accident of course… "Heh, heh, I mean, you know uh…"

"Don't worry about it, I understand perfectly," the doctor smiled. Maybe hospitals aren't so bad…at least, the people aren't. "You're mum is coming back to get you in about an hour, so perhaps it'd be best if you rested," the doctor said, looking pointedly at the group of teens.

Roxas rubbed the back of his head in a fashion similar to my own habit.

"We'd better get going Sora," he said.

"I had a really great day!" Namine told me.

"Where do you live?" Olette asked me. "Can we come visit you tomorrow?"

"Have you been shown the town yet?" Hayner asked me.

"What school are you going to?" Pence enquired.

I laughed at the bombardment of questions.

"I live at 5 Federation Court near the Town Square, I'd love for you to come visit me tomorrow, no I haven't been shown the town yet and I'm going to Twilight Town High," I finished, red in the face from being out of breath. "And that's in chronological order." They laughed and Olette looked excited.

"We go to Twilight Town High too!" I beamed at her. It's always nice to have friends at a new school.

They said goodbye and started filing out of the room.

"Pence! What about your pictures?" I called to him. He had left them by my bedside table.

"You can keep them!" he called back.

"Thankyou!" I don't think he heard me.

'What a nice bunch of people,' I thought to myself as I drifted off to sleep. "Goodnight Easter bunny."

I think they gave me another dose of morphine.

* * *

OK well this is a nice long-ish chapter for you all. i know there are lots of loopholes and sorry about that, but the main thing is that i didn't connect some things cause they're not important. and i've been good and updating regularly and quickly so please R and R:D and thanks to those who have:D really appreciate it  



End file.
